A Dream Becomes Reality
by aerisbolt
Summary: Aeris and Cloud are about to go through a very significant event in their lives. Setting is sometime after the events of the KH games. Just a warning, major fluff. Please read and review.[Cleris]
1. Reflection

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are the property of Square Enix._

_Reflection_

She breathed in and out for a few moments while trying to will the butterflies in her stomach to disappear. She opened her emerald eyes and observed the reflection of herself in the overly large mirror. She smiled and slowly did a thorough observation of herself. Her hair was loosely swept up with small yellow flowers positioned throughout it. Painted on her lips was very subtle and soft pink lipstick. Her face had just a touch of foundation and powder to keep her skin from becoming shiny. The need for this would be necessary due to the many pictures she would be taking throughout the day.

Above her eyes a touch of green eye shadow to complement the color of her eyes with the same subtleness as the rest of her makeup. She also observed the few brushes of mascara on her eyelashes which helped show off the length that they have. Laying gently below her neck she wears her lovingly nicknamed necklace Starburst, given to her by Yuffie and Tifa. She smirked slightly remembering Yuffie's description of the crystal necklace. Just as it did now, the first time she had put it on the lights in the room hit the crystal necklace to develop an array of colors that sparkled from every part of the object.

The design looked like when you observe a star twinkling in the sky but in Yuffie's excitement she had squealed "It looks like the star necklace is bursting, look it is so pretty!" Thus the name was born and had stuck ever since. She had also found out sometime later that in actuality Tifa and Yuffie were not the only ones the necklace was from, Cid and Leon had helped pick it out and purchase it but made the girls promise to never tell her. _They should have known better_ she thought to herself.

Finally, her eyes then moved down to her dress. Perfect, that was the only word to describe it; it was even better than she had pictured in her dreams. She felt like a princess, though her dress was not as elaborate as Belle's or Cinderella's. The design was simple, an A-line dress with sheer fabric crossing over her arms and falling just below the shoulder. The only other accent was a little bit of sparkle at the top and bottom of the dress.

She felt a little cold air on her back, from the neck to below her shoulder blades because though she was not a stranger of halter tops and such, normally her hair was either down or in a long braided ponytail which helped cover her back. Breathing deeply she looked over her whole appearance and allowed the vision of what she looked like to sink in.

All the dreaming and waiting was about to be over. Aeris Gainsborough was about to become Aeris Strife.


	2. Sisterly Bonds

_Sisterly Bonds_

"Hello, nice to meet you, I am Mrs. Cloud Strife." Aeris giggled in spite of herself, just saying the words made her extremely giddy. The knock on the door startled Aeris but a split second later she was grinning from ear to ear. By realizing she was still standing in front of the mirror and not sitting up in bed confirmed that all of this was happening, she was going to walk down the aisle and become a wife,_ his_ wife.

"Aeris, may I come in?" Tifa was slowly opening the door until she finally had pushed the door far enough to observe Aeris. In unison both exclaimed "Oh you look so beautiful!" "Oh I do?" "Thank you." They then shared a moment laughing until Tifa broke it up by stating "Oh Shiva Aeris, there is so much I want to say but now that I'm here I don't know..." Her voice broke and both she and Aeris knew she was about to throw on a waterworks display.

Aeris changed the subject quickly, "Tifa, that is not allowed right now." "So how does your man like the dress?" Tifa was wearing a floor length, form fitting dress that fit her body perfectly, falling on her curves to accentuate them. Her hair was down except for a few strands at the top that were taken from either side of her head, twisted and clipped together with a small gold barrette. Aeris smirked and said "Thank you again for agreeing to wear pink."

Tifa scoffed at her "I think this proves my devotion to our friendship." "I doubt I will be dancing to any slow dances though." "I mean I finally get a boyfriend and then you forget that you are the only one who can make pink and red work together."

Aeris gave an evil laugh, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be getting me back soon enough." "And you're one to talk; at least you can take off that dress in a few hours, but when your babies have red hair and red eyes, what then." Tifa's expression changed three times in a matter of a few seconds. First she wrinkled her nose, and then both her face and mouth fell, with her final look being pink cheeks, big grin and a wink. "Aww Tifa is thinking about having little Reno babies, how precious." Aeris was taking advantage of the _no one can upset or mess up the bride or her day_ rule.

"Fine be that way, just remember payback is a bitch." Tifa teased.

The fun was then interrupted by the ninja bursting through the door. "Okay Aeris I tried to give you two some good bonding moments but I couldn't stand it anymore I just had to see what you...OH MY GAWD, Aeris you are stunning! Yuffie stood there in the same color pink as Tifa but T-length dress. Since she was almost 21, full of energy and fun, Aeris had wanted her to have a little more youthful, fun dress to match Yuffie's personality. Her hair was down except for a small barrette with crystals that captured some of her hair on the right side of her head. Aeris realized that Yuffie was becoming a woman and would be searching for love soon. _Someone reserved would be best for Yuffie, they would complement each other very well_, Aeris thought. _Well at least Marlene is still a child and we can watch her enjoy kid things._

As if on cue Marlene entered the room, and it appears she has been running around because her cheeks are flushed. Marlene has two duties today she is the flower girl and a junior bridesmaid so with pulling double duties it would make sense that she is a little flushed. Her appearance was slightly creepy as she looked like she could be a mini Aeris. She stood there in her long pink dress with a little pink jacket over it. Her brown hair is pulled back into a braided ponytail with a sheer pink ribbon tied at the top of the ponytail. All three ladies were taken aback at the sight of her but Marlene didn't notice because she is too busy squealing over Aeris. "Oh Aeris, you look so...Cloud's gonna collapse right there in the garden!" Everyone immediately began to break out in hearty laughter. "I think he is more apt to collapse out of fright." Aeris teased.


	3. How the Other Half Lives

_Authors Notes: This chapter takes place a little bit before the previous chapters and therefore is written in a different tense. My attempt at a little humor, please let me know what you think. I think I should warn that some of the characters may appear out of character.Also there is a reference to my other story Cloudless. However I feel both stories can be read without the need to read the other however I thought I should note it. And while I am at it I will again state that I do not own these characters, they belong to Square Enix._

_How the Other Half Lives_

Cloud is staring straight ahead; the only movement he makes is to look at a clock on the wall. 11:15am, _damn still 45 minutes. _Leon and Sora are staring at him and he knows it. He finally turns around abruptly, glaring at the pair "What." he snaps.

Leon states in a matter of fact tone, "Nothing, it's just Sora and I have a bet going to see who long it takes for your head to explode."

"Whatever." Cloud pouts. "Hey man that's my line." Leon replies.

A few minutes pass in silence until Cloud speaks again, "I just want everything to be perfect for her; I don't want anything bad to happen." Cloud breathes out deeply after his moment of confession.

Sora decides to speak, "Cloud everything is going to be fine, I mean hasn't it been since the two of you defeated Sephiroth." But Cloud eyes darken at the mention of _his_ name and so both Leon and Sora, as if they rehearsed what to do if this certain Cloud mood took over him, quickly try to change the mood. Sora quickly continues "I mean come on we all have had an overdose of sugar since that first reunion between you too." Sora puts his arms behind his back and leans a little forward "Oh Cloud, you saved me!" he says with his best attempt at a high pitch voice.

Leon jumps in with his best imitation of Cloud he can conjure up, "No my angelic savior and love, it was you who saved me first." "See Aeris, notice my hero pose now, that is only for you." As Leon stands with one hand on his chest, which is sticking out and his other arm behind his back.

"My Hero, Hercules has nothing on you." Sora again attempts the high pitched voice. Cloud stands there trying to comprehend what he is watching. "Oh you are so amazing Cloud, there is nothing I can do but love your FOR EV ER!" Sora stands there and pretends to fan himself.

A knock at the door interrupts the scene. It is King Mickey "Hi ya fellas, I came to check on the groom. Cloud looks over at Mickey and then bows. "Wow Cloud you can tell you're the groom alright, do you need some water, it looks like your head is about to explode?" Both Leon and Sora smirk. "Well, we should head out now at any rate, wouldn't want you to be late to your own wedding."

Mickey's voice is soothing and Cloud nods and says, "Let's go." He then turns to his two friends and develops a slight smirk of his own, "Oh and for the record that scene was inaccurate on portraying us" he pauses to hear their groans and then speaks again, "There was at least one or two I love you so much snookums that should have been in there." As Leon stares blankly at him, Cloud turns to Sora and says "Now come on my angelic savior and love, it's time to get married."

Probably due to his shock, Sora obeys the request without a word as Leon goes up to the very confused King Mickey and says "I thought I had seen it all, but no it turns out Cloud can take a joke and be playful back, who knew?" With that Leon closes the door behind the four of them.


	4. Unexpected Moments

_Authors Notes: Hi there everyone I thank the reviewers for the feedback and tried to do what was suggested and fix a few things. Thank you so much. Please keep the reviews coming, they are very much appreciated. And unfortunately I still do not own these characters._

_Unexpected Moments_

"Damn has the party started already?" "Why the hell didn't someone come and get me?"Cid's voice boomed over all the laughter in the room.

Tifa is the first to respond to Cid's grand entrance, "Good gracious Cid, you could almost pass as a gentleman." Tifa then proceeds to go over to the firmly built man whose face has begun to get creases, yet the twinkle in his eye gives away the kid in him.

"Great Shiva Tifa, you're gonna have the fire department down here to douse the flames your giving off in that dress, who's idea was it to put you in that outfit, don't you have a shawl or something to cover up with!" The distress in his voice was apparent.

Yuffie didn't waste an opportunity to take a shot at Cid, "You really are becoming a grandpa aren't you, geez." she huffed.

"Who asked you brat!" Was I even talking..." but he stops in the middle of his rant when he sees Yuffie and the harden look he had leaves his face. "Gee whiz Yuffie, when did you become a lady." Yuffie opens her mouth ready to give a snippy retort for teasing her when she realized by observing his expression the realization and yet, hesitant acceptance of Yuffie no longer being a scrawny teenage girl, but a woman.

Her voice became soft and cracked just a little, "Thanks Cid, I guess a day like this really allows people to see each other how they really are." She then gave a slight smirk "And Tifa's right, you could pass for a gentleman." With that Yuffie quickly went over and gave Cid a quick peck on the cheek and mumbles about getting a quick sip of water and goes out of the room.

Cid then glanced back at Tifa, "Sorry Teef, you really do look lovely, but if Reno tries to misbehave, he'll have my spear up his ass before he can say your name." Tifa walked over to Cid and gave him a big hug, "Thanks Cid, I'll be sure to tell him that." Without another word, but a wink at Aeris she left the room.

"Cid, thank you again for agreeing to walk me down the aisle today." Aeris spoke softly as if to try to help him not become anymore emotional than he already was by seeing Yuffie and Tifa. It would a fruitless gesture, because when Cid finally turned and saw Aeris for the first time since he had walked in the room, his face beamed and as his eyes began to mist.

He choked out "Good Shiva Aeris I never...you look...you are truly a vision." Aeris could feel the tears forming in her eyes again; Cid was showing pride and love for her openly, just as any father or father figure looks when his daughter gets married. "Thank you." were the only words Aeris could get out as she embraced Cid with a hug until a knock at the door helps them to pull apart. She looked at the door but didn't see anyone at first until her eyes moved down a little to see the little boy with yellow, glowing eyes and a bent over black mages hat glancing between her and the ground.

"Um excuse me Miss Aeris, I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to wish you well in case I didn't have a chance to talk to you later.", he stuttered. "Oh Vivi I'm so glad you came by!" Aeris proclaimed as she bends down to be able to be eye level with him.

He huged her and then as she straightens back up he gasped "Gee Miss Aeris you look like you came straight from heaven, you're even glowing." Vivi reached into his pocket, "Oh don't worry, I have the rings right here in my pocket I won't let you or Mr. Cloud down, I promise."

The tone in his voice was genuine and again Aeris began to well up. "Oh Vivi that is so sweet of you to say and Cloud and I know we can count on you thank you again for agreeing to be my ring barer." "You're welcome" Vivi replied.

Marlene comes back into the room, "There you are Vivi, come on it is about time and the want us up with Yuffie." She spoke quickly and her voice shook a little from the lack of breath. As the two of them leave Aeris can hear Vivi talking to Marlene, "Hey Marlene remember that kid I told you about who said he didn't believe me when I said I knew an angel?" "Well on my way here I saw him signing in with his mom and dad." "I can't wait to see his face when he sees Aeris and then he'll see I'm right!"

Aeris gasped and a few tears ran down her face. "Oh of course, great job Aeris" she scolded herself and began carefully to touch up her makeup. Tifa had come in to let them know it was time to go but seeing her best friend trying her best to touch up her makeup as her hands were shaking, Tifa quickly comes over and takes over. "Maid of honor to the rescue I see." Aeris gratefully says. Tifa smirked "What would you do with out me."


	5. Life Changing Event

_Author's notes: Well, have decided that this is the final chapter for this story. I want to thank all of the reviewers for taking time to review and of course any and all who have taken the time to read this story._

_This by far has been the hardest chapter to write. I don't know how it will come across, of course I want it to be sweet but I hope the dialogue is not silly. I tried to make the ceremony vows etc. similar, yet semi-original. Please let me know what you think of Cloud in this chapter. Again he may appear out of character but since this event is a different situation than we are use to seeing him in I felt it was appropriate, but it is just my interpretation and feedback is welcome on what you think of him and or of the chapter in general. And no I do not own the characters, Square Enix does._

_Life Changing Event_

As Tifa, Aeris, and Cid walk out and towards the ceremony site Aeris tries to keep her nerves down by talking. "So are we sure Cloud is going to be there."

Tifa giggled "I asked Leon how he was doing, he said he and Sora were about to go untie him from the tree." Aeris laughed out loud picturing Cloud with tons of rope wrapped around him.

"Good to where his feelings are on this whole thing." It was just what she needed to ease her nerves enough to observe how the garden looked. There were an array of flower types blooming and she felt a slight breeze brush her skin as she paused with Cid. Tifa turned once more to face Aeris and gave her a smile of assurance. She then turned back and proceeded to turn the corner and head down the aisle. Aeris took one last deep breath as she heard the music change. She looked at Cid and he whispered to her "You ready" She smiled at him, turned her face forward and replied "I am."

As she turned the corner her eyes darted to her left and right and she could tell only that the crowd was large. The faces were looking at her and all of them were familiar and brought comfort and happiness to her yet she couldn't register all the faces fast enough and they began to blur. She reacted to this by looking slightly downwards and observing the pink fabric that went all the way to the alter with yellow petals scattered throughout.

After a few moments she lifted her eyes up and observed the alter. There were yellow flowers on either side but the middle had a book holding the wedding ritual in it. Behind that was none other than King Mickey himself, standing on a stool so he could be seen over the alter. Aeris' smile became wider at seeing this finding his majesty quite precious in spite of himself.

Then she finally forced herself to look over where Cloud was supposed to be standing. Much to her relief and delight, he was standing there along with Leon and Sora and he was smiling. He wasn't shaking or looking around frantically, he looked calm and truly appeared to be enjoying himself.

His calm and loving eyes made her heart skip beats and the butterflies she had seemed to have successfully quelled were now back with a vicious frenzy. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from his to see King Mickey smile and give her a quick wink. That helped calm her down a little. A brief tug on her arm reminded her that Cid was still next to her and she turned to meet his beaming face and watering eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and as he made his way into the line of groomsmen, he and Cloud shared nod towards one another. Aeris then turned her attention back to King Mickey. She could hear and comprehend what the King was saying. He spoke about hearts being connected and the bonds hearts develop that can not be broken. He spoke about how her and Cloud had been forced to be apart for so long but now they were here, in front of friends that who were also family, about to have the opportunity to tackle each new journey together and be each other's support.

As the King continued to speak Aeris became lost in Cloud's eyes. Where she had initially felt nervous when she looked at him, now she felt comfort and simply what could only be described as pure joy. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing the King ask for her to repeat the words he speaks. "I, Aeris promise to honor and love you, Cloud, through every trial and every celebration, always."

Aeris was extremely proud of herself for being able to get through her vows speaking loudly and distinctly without breaking down into a sob fest. However the pride she was feeling for having this control over her emotions was short lived because as soon as Cloud began to say the words, tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

Cloud took in every part of her face, he saw the tears falling as he was speaking and without hesitation lifted his unoccupied hand and gently wiped away the tears on her beaming, smiling face. This may have been one of only a few times her crying didn't pain him because even he could tell they were tears of joy. It was during this moment, as he spoke the word _trial_ that he finally took in all that was happening.

He took the time to absorb the moment he was in and think about all the memories he had about or with her, good and bad. All of this was real and he was going to be able to be with her and love her like he always had wanted to. His voice had quivered just a little but he regained his composure to finish the vows.

Next up was the exchanging of rings. Cloud remembered when they had first discussed the logistics of it all, whether to put just the wedding band on for the ceremony or let her wear her engagement ring and have him take it off, then put her wedding band on and then put the engagement ring back on. Cloud's head spun at the idea of trying to worry about following each step and trying not to drop either ring while repeating what King Mickey said at the same time.

A debate had started between Tifa and Yuffie on how important it was to have Cloud put the engagement ring along with the wedding ring on her finger at that moment. Luckily Aeris had seen the distress on his face and announced that she would wear her engagement ring on her left hand and secretly switch it over to her right hand before the two of them walked out as husband and wife.

This memory brought a smile to his face as he took the ring from Leon and placed the gold, diamond cut band onto her soft, slender finger. "Aeris I give you this ring as a symbol of our commitment to one another and a constant reminder of the bond between us that will never be broken." After Aeris had repeated those words and placed the plain gold band on his finger they both began to smile very largely at one another.

King Mickey then excitedly stated, "By the authority I hold it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife." "Cloud you may kiss the bride." Aeris had assumed Cloud would sheepishly give her a quick peck on the lips but much to her delight he moved swiftly towards her and gave her a very swift but very passionate kiss.


End file.
